Unknown Summer
by Angel Went Crazy
Summary: Summer has changed a lot since middle school. No one recognizes her when she sees the band play for the last time. Freddy sees someone beautiful at the concert. Not knowing she was Summer. The band goes to her school to find Freddy's mystery girl. They see Summer. I don't own the movie or the characters from the movie. Rated T for safety. 5 reviews to update.
1. Jake's Favorit Band

**Summer's POV**

Summer never knew why she did it. Why she faked having a terrible singing voice when Dewey had "auditioned" the whole class for parts in the band. Know Summer was graduating high school with a voice scholarship to Julliard. No one knew she had a beautiful voice because she had moved to New Jersey while the rest of her friends had stayed in Long Island, New York. Summer had not stayed in touch with a couple of her friends and she followed the bands and band-mates progress.

Summer knew Dewey and "the real" Ned Shneebly were running a very successful after school music program. Dewey had married the elementary and middle school principle Rosalie Mullins, they were really happy. Zach was about to become one of the youngest guitar players who opens for those really famous bands. The rest of the band was also doing really well. They all either had scholarships to wonderful schools or had record deals and things like that. They had all moved on, even Summer.

Summer had changed a lot in the four years since middle school. She wasn't the geeky know-it-all she had been, she still got straight A+s and was very smart. According to Summer's Boyfriend she was drop dead beautiful. Jake, her boyfriend, also said she was the hottest thing in school. Summer didn't elieve him. If any of the band-mates saw her know no one would recognize her.

* * *

Jake was taking Summer to his favorite band's last concert. Summer didn't know who the band was. She was in for a big surprise. Jake could not stop talking about this band. Apparently they had been on the "seen" for about 4 years.

Summer and Jake walked into the concert and noticed a huge crowd by the stage. The drums started. Everything went silent.


	2. Mystery Girl found

**Freddy's POV**

Freddy and the rest of the band members visited the last high school in the area. Freddy had dragged his friends on the quest to find his mystery girl. They waited outside the high school and immediately began searching the faces of the high school students for the GIRL. Over hearing conversations all the while.

"I'm going to watch all the Disney fairytale movies. Wanna come?'' asked a bubbly redhead.

"I don't like fairy-tales. They teach girls bad things," Freddy's mystery girl replied.

"What bad things?"

"It teaches girls that prince charming is gonna come a save us and we don't have to be strong. And they make prince charming seem perfect, but he marries the Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Rapunzel and Sleeping Beauty and maybe some more. He's a polygamist. They teach children that's okay. Its not."

"I never thought about it like that. I'll make french toast. Please come," the girl whined.

"I don't like french toast."

"Hey, Babe," a boy came up and put his arm around the "mystery girl."

"Summer?" asked Zack.

"Yeah" replied the mystery girl.


	3. Long Time No See

"Wow. You look different," Freddy exclaimed.

"It has been a while," Summer responded.

"Babe. who's this?" Jake asked.

"Oh Jake these are some of my old friends: Freddy, Frankie and Zach we went to school together. Guys this is my boyfriend Jake," Summer introduced.

"Hey," Jake responded.

"Summer how've you been?" Zach asked.

"I've been good. I'm going to Julliard for college. Life's been good."

"Everyone misses you. The band hasn't had a good manager for years," Frankie told Summer.

"What band?" Jake asked.

"School of Rock," Freddy answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jake asked Summer.

"It's not who I am anymore. I put that behind me and I haven't thought about it for awhile," Summer answered honestly.

"Summer wanna come see the rest of the band? They all miss you. Jake can come too," Freddy asked.


End file.
